


Consequences of Curiosity

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: What happens when your children gain access to the sonic screwdriver





	Consequences of Curiosity

Something was wrong, his heightened half Time Lord senses told him.

It was just too quiet.

Especially for his three children that were currently outside, playing in the tree house (that was bigger on the inside , thank you very much).

The Doctor rose from his office chair, where he had been going over paper work for Torchwood (thanks very much Pete Tyler- making him work on a weekend when he had wanted to spend time with his wife and kids he thought grudgingly. Not that he didn’t like his father in law- it’s just that he made him work! Plus Rose had gone on a shopping trip with her mother. He was a bit jealous of that- not the shopping trip, but Rose!!) . He got up, ready to run down the stairs to seek out the source of the unexplained quietness when he heard a loud ear piercing screech from outside.

‘DADDDDYYYYYYYY!!’

Then he ran, through the house, out of the back door, to find his youngest child, his daughter, six year old Hope, lying face down on the lawn, her arm flung out in an awkward position. And she was crying uncontrollably. He rushed straight over, as he saw his eight year old twin boys, dark haired and brown eyed, climb down the tree. He noticed the shocked looks on both their freckled faces as he leant over his daughter.

‘Shh, Hope. Daddy’s here ‘he soothed, stroking her long blonde hair as she wept. ‘Tell me where it hurts baby’ he asked as his boys wandered over to them.

‘Explain’ he ordered, pointing to them.

‘It’s not our fault!’ Jack told him.

‘We didn’t know she took it!!’ Lewis countered.

‘Took what? … shh darling’ as he tried to comfort his daughter, who was now sobbing into his chest, the arm still pointing in a crooked way.

‘Your sonic screwdriver’ Jack admitted. He glared at his son, who was looking guilty.

‘My sonic screwdriver. Hopie knows that she isn’t allowed to touch it. And nor do you two. Oh baby..’ he soothed.

‘Jack, Lewis’ he growled. ‘I do know when you’re lying’ peering up at the boys.

They both looked like deer’s caught in a spotlight. It was Lewis who caved first.

‘Okay then. We took it, but we only wanted to see if there was a setting for wood. We wanted to check, in case you missed it Dad-‘

‘And then Hope lost her footing. We made her stand in the doorway while we checked-‘ Jack added.

The Doctor mulled this information over. He had to think of a suitable punishment. But firstly, and more importantly, he had to take care of his baby girl, who was wincing with pain. He ordered the boys to wait near the back door, and turned his parenting responsibilities to his daughter. He would have to phone Rose, to get her home. Oh Jackie Tyler would have a field day with this one, how he wasn’t able to take care of his children- how he allowed this to happen-)

‘Hopie, sweetie, is your arm a little bit sore?’ He asked. She nodded into his chest, her free arm clutching onto his shirt.

‘Can I have a look? I’ll love it if you did’ as he carefully ran his fingers over it plus flexing her arm and fingers, Hope grimacing.

‘OW!!’

‘Okay, I think its broken love, but I can fix that if I only had my sonic screwdriver’- Then he realised that he didn’t have it with him.

‘BOYS I NEED MY SONIC!!’

 


End file.
